Lo prometido es deuda
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: Estas es la respuesta del anterior fic "estaras alli" al parecer manny piensa cuidadosamente su respuesta, pero al toparse con frida y un pequeño problema muy romantico el tiene otro problema mas, ¿cual sera su respuesta? gran final se los aseguro jejejee


Aqui les dejo un nuevo fic, esta no es el segundo capitulo de "Estaras alli" este es mas la respuesta de esa pregunta...

Recuerden el tigre es propiedad de nick y que por favor dejen reviews...

entre mas dejen mas rapido me apuro en poner nuevos ficz..

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

Volvemos al punto de sufrimiento de Zoe ( La cuervo), donde supimos la aflixion que tuvo tras recordar una promesa de ese chico especial. Aquel chico llamado Manny Rivera, que ya hace tiempo el prometio que se encontraria alli, en ese lugar. Ese dia que prometio Zoe lo estuvo esperando, pero por cada minuto que pasaba, ella sufria y dejaba correr sus lagrimas por sus mejillas. Al parecer para el conocimiento de Zoe, ese chico no se presento, pero al parecer se equivoco.

Manny sale detras de unas cajas estuvo todo ese tiempo escondido.

**Pensamiento de Manny**

Manny: Mmmmm..., al parecer ya se fue y yo je todo el tiempo escondido aqui. Que beuno que ya se fue pero por que rayos me siento asi. Ella es malvada ¿no?, ademas siempre molesta a Frida y lo peor es que nos hace pelear entre nosotros. No se que veo en ella y mucho menos porque me siento mal por ella.

_**"Esto es lo que pensaba ese chico indesiso al respecto de su vida. Sin importar ser un heroe o villano, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sale de su pecho. Un nuevo sentimiento que estuvo cubierto por las alegrias, pleitos y desiluciones que tuvo al estar con ella".**_

Manny: A veces odio tener estos poderes. Aunque ella ya se encuentra lejos y el ruido de sus jet packs son altos, aun asi alcanzo a escuchar sus llantos. Te maldigo super oidos de tigre. "Yo recuerdo muy bien lo que te prometi..." dijo Manny en una voz de vergüenza y tristeza. "¿pero como puedo mostrar mi cara, cuando nose que se encuentra traz de esta? Lo dijo con un tono de confucion.

**Flashback**

_**"Despues de lo sucedido del engaño de Manny hacia Zoe, el tigre camina por la noche en las calles de ciudad milagro. Lleva consigo una conciencia que lo inquieta, recordando que el juro que la iva a volver a ver, pero no sabia si ella iria o que es lo que le haria".**_

Manny: Soy un gran estupido, no solo por defraudar de nuevo a mi padre sino que heri desalmadamente a mi enemiga. Bueno la ultima cosa no esta tan mal ¿no?, digo si me odia, ya no me volvera a molestar. Simplemente nos batiremoas en batallas como super heroes y super villanos y ya no mas de **"EL TIGRE".**

_**(Lo ultimolo penso con un tono de quinciañera mimada invitando al chavo mas popular de la escuela a su mega party).**_

_**"Mientras Manny caminaba sin un rumbo en las calles oscuras y sumido en sus pensamientos. Con esa confucion de lo que habia ocurrido con Zoe. Derrepente sin alguna **__**explicacion sale de las sombras una cilueta muy familiar".**_

Frida: Hola Manny ¿que traes?, dijo mientras comia un churro.

Manny: ¡¿Frida?, ¿que estas haciendo aqui?, le pregunton muy confundido al verla comiendo churros tan tranquila y a esas horas de la noche.

Frida: Nada, solamente comprando unos churros camino a casa, le respondio, ¿quieres?.

Manny: No gracias Frida... no tengo ganas... respondio con desanimacion.

Frida: Chale Manny, ¿aun te sientes mal por lo que le hiciste a La cuervo?.. le pergunto mientras lo miraba hacia su bolsa de churros.

Manny: ¿Que?¿como sabes eso?... le pregunto con gran sorpresa.

Frida: Daaaah... estuve alli, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

Manny: Oh, si.

Frida: Pero que te pasa, ya no te va a molestar como antes, ahora que ya sabe que eres, un rufian, doble cara, malandrin, que juega con los sentimientos...

Manny: Ya, Frida, no me apolles tanto. Pero ese no es mi problema.

Frida: Entonces ¿cual es tu problema? Le pregunto con gran curisidad.

_**"Entonces Manny le cuenta a su mejor amiga lo que el le prometio a la cuervo. Le conto que se verian de nuevo, pero esta vez, Manny tendria que dar una respuesta de amor. Algo que a el chico seria dificil ya que no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos. Al paso que el contaba, Frida ponia mucha atencion, pero cada vez se veia mas y mas pensativa."**_

Manny y Frida comenzaron a caminar en medio de la calle, rumbo a la casa de Frida.

Frida: Sopes Manny, y que es lo que vas hacer, ¿te vas a presentar?. Le pregunto con gran admiracion tras larga historia.

Manny: pues lo prometi y la verdad no se que voy a hacer. De hecho si me gusta algo, pero por lo que le hice no se si me vaya a perdonar.

Frida se quedo callada al escuchar lo que respondio Manny y un poco trizte tambien. Ambos seguian caminando, mientras evitaban mirarse a los ojos. Por desgracia eso no duro mucho, ya que un camion casi los atropeya y gracias a la reaccion de Manny, el la salva. Ambos caen aun lado de la banqueta, Manny estaba sobre Frida. Y al levantarse no pudieron evitar verse a los ojos.

Manny: Frida... ¿est-tas... bien?

Frida: S-si... gracias...

Los dos se quedaron en una pose muy romantica para cualquier espectador que pasara por alli. No se dejaban de ver, al parecer sus cuerpos no incoientemente se comienza a cercarce poco a poco mas hacia Frida. Al parecer Frida tambien comenzo a acercarse, hasta quedar en poca estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, la imagen de la cuervo llega a su mente, haciendo que ambos se separaran.

Frida:... mmm... solamente dejo salir una desilucion mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Manny ya levantado le estira la mano para ayudar a su mejor amiga y dice: eso estuvo cerca ¿verdad?...

Frida: ¿Que?.

Manny: lo del camion, jeje... sera mejor que ya nos vayamos a tu casa antes de que sea mas noche.

Frida se levanta y ambos se dirigen directamente a la recidencia de los Suarez. En todo el camino hubo un gran silencio enquietedor. Ninguno dijo nada de lo ocurrido o de algo que cuando ambos llegan a la recidencia, Frida rompe el silencio y le pregunta a Manny.

Frida: ¿Entonces cual sera tu respuesta? Le pregunto algo desanimada.

Manny: no lo se aun pero espero que para esa fecha lo sepa. Respondio antes de salir balaseandose entre los edificios trasformado en el tigre.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ya Manny se encontraba fuera de donde se escondia, mirando fijamente hacia la direccion en la que se fue la cuervo. Estaba cuestionandoce hasi mismo, sobre que deberia hacer.

Manny: Esta bien, llego la fecha donde le diria una respuesta a la cuervo, pero por desgracia aun no la tengo, ¿que es lo que deberia hacer?. Se dijo Manny sin dejar de ver esa nuve negra que dejo los jet packs de la cuervo.

Misteriosa voz: asi que si viniste...mmmm...

Manny:¿que-e?, ¿quien esta alli?.

Entonces de las sombras sale Frida, que al parecer tambien vino para saber cual era la respuesta de Manny.

Frida: y bien cual es tu respuesta. Le dice con una mirada seria por saber la verdad.

Manny: la verdad aun nose.. le responde mientras bajaba la cabez con desilucion.

Frida: Manny yo soy tu mejor amiga y sin importar tu respuesta, yo siempre te apollare.

Al escuchar esto, Manny queda por un momento muy pensativo. Mirando de reojo a su amiga y hacia donde se fue la cuervo. Lleno de valor alza la cabeza y se dirije hacia Frida, listo con una respuesta.

Frida: y bien cual es tu respuestas, ¿iras tras de ella?..

Manny: Yo...

**Aqui se termina mi fic y como les dije es un gran final**

**por que ahora ustedes decidiran que sera un MXF o MXZ**

**dejen reviews y vonten, que la mejor chica se quede con manny...**

**jejejejeje no que no...**


End file.
